When the Cops Show Up
by brycethomas2
Summary: Holbrook comes looking for Aria, but finds something else instead
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Mike woke up to someone banging on the front door. "Ugh," he thought, "who'd be coming by the house this early" Jake, he was picking up Aria today.

When Mike got to the front door, it wasn't Jake he found, but Officer Holbrook.

"Hello, I'm looking for Aria, is she home" asked Holbrook.

"I'm not sure, I'll go check, come on in" said Mike as he opened the door more to let him in.

When Mike returned back downstairs he found Holbrook on the couch.

"Aria isn't home, I guess Jake already picked her up"

"Jake?" asked Holbrook

"Aria's boyfriend"

Mike kept wondering why Holbrook kept staring at him, only to realize he was staring as well.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Officer Holbrook?" asked Mike breaking the silence.

"Yes" he replied, putting his hand on Mike's thigh, "I think there is"

"I'm sorry Officer, but I'm not like that, plus, I'm underage and your a cop" said Mike getting off the couch, though slightly turned on.

"I think you want to" said Holbrook grabbing Mike now growing cock.

Mike couldn't believe this sexy guy was touching him. "No" said Mike, coming to his senses, "we can't do this"

"Oh, I think we will" said Holbrook, standing up, filling the space between them.

"I said 'No'" said Mike trying to put some force behind his voice, but failing.

"I don't care what you said, you're going to do whatever I say" Holbrook said as he grabbed Mike and dragged him upstairs to Mike's bedroom.

When they reached his door, Holbrook pushed Mike up against the door and kissed him aggressively. Mike, unexpectedly, kissed Holbrook back. Holbrook picked up Mike to where he was sitting on his hips as they kissed. Holbrook struggled with the doorknob, but eventually got it open, and carried Mike inside, laying him on the bed.

Mike sat up, pulling Holbrook down by his tie to meet his lips. Holbrook reached for Mikes shirt pulling it over his head, then pulled off his jacket, as Mike unbuttoned Holbrook's shirt. Holbrook slid his shirt off, leaving his tie around his neck. Holbrook began to take off the tie, but Mike stopped him "Leave it, it's sexy" he said, then kissed Holbrook, pulling him on top of him. Holbrook began to grind on top of Mike, feeling Mike's hard cock underneath his gym shorts. Holbrook moved down to Mike's neck releasing a moan from him. Holbrook began to kiss down Mike's surprisingly muscular chest, stopping to suck on each of his nipples. He then kissed each of his abs, making Mike squirm underneath him as he got closer to his crotch.

Deciding to tease him a bit, he moved back up and kissed Mike. He moved back down to Mike's waist kissed above the waistband of his shorts, releasing a moan from Mike. Holbrook then pulled the Mike's waistband down releasing Mike's cock, slapping Holbrook in the face.

"WOW! How big is it?" asked Holbrook.

"Eight -and a half -inches" replied Mike panting.

Holbrook began to jerk Mike's cock as he kissed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED… R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Holbrook slowly kisses down Mike's muscular teen body, finally reaching Mike's large cock.

Holbrook licked at the tip of his head, seductively smiling up at Mike as he moaned. Then Holbrook licked down the large shaft, stopping to kiss both of Mike's balls, then licking back up the shaft where he plunged Mike's dick down his throat, taking all of it in, all the way down.

Mike had to stop himself from coming as soon as Holbrook went down on his cock.

After a couple of seconds with Mike's cock down his throat, Holbrook had to come up from air. He then began to aggressively attack Mike's cock like a bear at a campsite.

Before he could come Mike forced Holbrook of his cock, bring him up to a passionate kiss, turning Holbrook until he was on top of him. As they passionately made out, Holbrook began cropping Mike ass, probing it with his finger, wanting nothing more than to fuck his tight little hole.

Mike began to lick down Holbrook's body, sucking on both of his nipples, making Holbrook moan loudly. Mike then kissed all six of his perfectly chiseled abs, then took Holbrook's full length in his mouth, gagging as his manhood hit the back of his throat.

"Oh yeah baby, take that cock," Holbrook moaned, shoving Mike's head down on his shaft, choking him.

Mike took Holbrook's cock like a champ. Holbrook began to pant like a dog, and shoving Mike down on his cock faster, more rapidly. Holbrook moaned and shoved Mike all the way down on his cock, coming down his throat.

Mike went up and kissed Holbrook, giving him a taste of his own juice. As they aggressively made out, Holbrook violently jerked Mike's manhood.

Mike came harder than he has ever came before, covering both his and Holbrook's chest.

"Officer Holbrook, you are a very naughty man," Mike said seductively.

"Well, let me show you just how naughty I can be," Holbrook said as he kissed Mike.

Mike broke the kiss, and got off the bed, then he said, "Sorry, but if you want that chance, you're gonna have to do more than look sexy."

"Well what do I have to do to get that tight little hole of yours?", asked Holbrook.

"Well I've never done 'it' before, so I want it to be with someone special, so I want you to— I guess— become someone special, not just some hot cop who came knocking on my door."

"I think I'm up for the challenge."

**Please R&amp;R**


End file.
